Search for the Forbidden Armor
by GothicGhostQueen
Summary: At age 19, Phineas and Ferb move into Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher's old castle. When Isabella gives them a prophecy, what does it mean? No slash - Hiatus


Phineas and Ferb: Search for the Forbidden Armor.

Book 1-Crystal Sword

Ch.1 - Our New Palace, House, Thing...Ferb, what is it?

Phineas's P.O.V-

It's been three and half years since we've seen Isabella. I wish we could've gotten to say good-bye, but her mom and her packed up everything and left in the middle of the night. I miss her...

"Phineas, wake up we're here," said my step-brother, Ferb. Ferb and I were, now, nineteen-year-old college sophmores at Central Saint Micheals College of Art and Design.

I looked out the window to see our new palace, house, thing.

"Ferb, what is it?" I asked.

"Our house," he answered, "Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher gave it dad as a present when he said he would be getting married to mom, but then dad decided to stay in America. It's been passed down for genereations."

"So, dad gave it to us?"

"Well, he can't give it to Candace. She moved to California with Jermey."

I decided to explore before heading to bed. We decided to share a room like we did when we were kids. At least until our stuff gets here. I heard a chatter behind me. There was Perry walking his way into his new home.

"What do you think, Perry? Do you like it?" I asked the little monotreme. He nodded yes in approval. Taking him into the conjoined room where Ferb and I were going to be staying, I put him on my bed. Mine having a little blacony and a window. The room looked as it had probably many centuries ago, nothing changed. Except for the TVs and computers, Ferb was going to put in.

After cleaning the necessary rooms, finishing around 11 p.m., I heard Ferb shout, "Phineas, come take a look at what I found."

I, quickly, ran up the stairs with Perry right behind me toward our conjoined rooms. When I entered, Ferb was trying to open a rusty coffin. Looks like Perry wanted to help because he was, soon, jumping up and down on the handle. I helped soon afterwards. The three of us gave one last tug and the lid popped open. Ferb opened it all the way, and inside we saw Isabella. She was dressed in a strapless blue dress with a silver belt across her waist, her hair was in a side ponytail going down her shoulder with a crown of silver gems upon her head, and in her hand was a scroll completely made of silk.

What was she doing inside of a coffin? I had to get her out, the coffin looked like it was going to collapse any minute. So, Ferb and I lifted Isabella out of the coffin and set her on my bed. The moonlight lit up the crown, awakening Isabella.

"Phineas? Ferb? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We live here now," answered Ferb.

She looked down at the scroll, and then gave it to us. "I guess this belongs to you now," she whispered before falling asleep.

"Ferb, what's it say?" I asked.

It reads:

_Two brothers,_

_one strong & silent and one creative & resourceful ,_

_and one girl, _

_full of hope,_

_will be sent forth by the guardian of the scroll._

_They shall be on a quest to find the Forbidden Armor._

_Legend says that when the purest of heart wear the armor,_

_it will become part of them. Feeling as though it wasn't even there._

_The Armor consists of three items._

_The Crystal Sword,_

_The Diamond Suit,_

_and_

_The Shield of Love_

_With these three items they can defeat the evil that has been rising._

_To find the first item, the silent one must trust no one but those close. _

_He shan't trust new friends until he knows the person's history._

_Along the way, he will meet a girl dressed in dark clothing at 25 years of age with an evil parent._

_One semi-auatic mammal will lead him out of the dark. _

"Well, we better get to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us," said Ferb.

"What do you mean? Are we going to help Isabella?" I asked.

He only nodded and went into his room, leaving me with Isabella. I was about to get up when I noticed something, she was holding my arm. She wouldn't let go, so after awhile I just stayed and slept.

The next day, when I woke up, Isabella's head was on my chest with her arm around my waist and my arm around her. Perry was nuzzled against her back, relishing the fact she was there. It looked like she didn't want to get up, but I had to get up to help Ferb. Wait, are those footsteps I hear? Maybe If I pretend to be asleep, Ferb will come back later. Hopefully, when Isabella's awake. She looked more beautiful than three years ago when she was sixteen. Why'd she leave?

"Phineas...Oh, they're still asleep, I'll just go," I heard Ferb say, but I know he didn't leave.

"Ferb, I know you're still there," I said opening my eyes and looking at him, "don't lie. You were about to pull out your camera."

"Yeah, I was. Oh, there you are Perry. I was looking for him last night after you went to sleep," he said while leaving.

Isabella started waking up about ten minutes after Ferb left. She looked at me, smiled, then quickly shot up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just embarassing," she said, "I woke up on your chest. Like a girl would do to her boyfriend, which we aren't."

I saw, in her eyes, that there was disapointment. Did she want to be more then the best friends we already were?

"Um...I'll lend you some clothes to wear until we can get you some clothes of your own."

"Thanks, Phineas."

That's when it got awkward...

Later that day, Ferb and I were trying to figure the prophecy. I knew the strong and silent one was Ferb, the creative and resourceful was me, so the girl was Isabella. Yet, how was Perry going to lead Ferb out of the dark?

"So, Isabella, did your mom tell you anything when you came here?" asked Ferb.

"She only told me to trust the owners of this houes. Seeing that it's you guys, I'm set," she answered. Isabella was now wearing my sweatpants and black t-shirt. It was a little awkward seeing your best friend in your clothes, but I didn't want her in that dress forever.

**Awwwww! Phineas cares for Isabella, but is he still as oblivious as he was when they were younger.**


End file.
